


Struck by the light

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a facebook prompt for Peter Capaldi RPF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck by the light

This season’s filming was wrapping up finally and as always, Peter was left with a bittersweet feeling about it. He was already locked in for another series and looked forward to that alone. But also, another companion was gone. At least this time hadn’t been as emotional as it had been with Jenna. Now, he had another directorial gig lined up and only two days to get his thoughts into it. It was to film in South America this time. It would be a challenge for him but it had a lot going for it. He’d be able to live close to the set so the long hours wouldn’t stretch longer with commuting. There were translators available for the extras and all of the main actors were bilingual. 

But it was a quick turn around. One day to relax, one day to pack and then on a flight. Landing after the long flight to Montevideo, Peter quickly stripped off the jumper he had put on in London. In just his t-shirt and jacket, he was quickly through customs and meeting his contact, Sofia, at the arrivals lounge. ‘Sofia! A pleasure to meet you!’ He hugged her easily and was enchanted by her immediately. 

‘Peter, welcome to Uruguay!’ Sofia hugged him lightly in return, her accented English was gentle on his ears, almost seductive. Peter continued to smile as she led him to a car and then they were off. It would be a good four drive to the filming location near Tacuarembo. During the drive, he chatted with Sofia to learn as much as he could about the location, the cast and the crew. 

Pulling up to the villa where Peter was going to be staying, he could see the mock up village that had been built in the large empty fields behind it. Impressive, he thought. They’ve built an entire small village that looked entirely authentic in the middle of a large field and from where he could see from the balcony of his second story balcony he could believe it as being a real town. Far to the other side of the villa was a large cluster of trailers, trucks and large tents. People milled about. Those he reckoned would be the cast, extras, and the crew. Supplies would likely be locked up in the trailers. The plan was for them to take the next two months to film the miniseries drama. 

Sofia had explained that she would be staying down the hall and would be available to him at all times to assist and translate. Peter had already asked her to teach him some Spanish that he’d find useful during the filming. Exhausted from a long day of travel, Peter found himself crawling into bed early.

The first few days were spent meeting people, reviewing the scripts and getting the lay of the land. Lunch was usually long and he found himself spending a lot of the time over lunch getting to know Sofia even as he learned more about the set and the crew. Peter found her to be sensual, alluring and incredibly tempting but he kept reminding himself to remain professional. It was hard for him though. With her by his side all day. She was as tactile as he was, easily touching him as often as he would touch her. It was never meant to be anything more than casual but Peter found himself enjoying her touch more than he ought too. He refrained from acting on it.

‘Peter,’ Sofia was joining him one morning, three weeks into the filming. All was going well and smoothly so there had been very little to stress over. The heat of the days had soon taken a lot out of him so everyone had agreed to early mornings, mid-day siestas and then evening shoots. He’d had to plot out a different timeline for shooting but it was still set to finish filming on time. But this morning, the sun was angling in just right and she was wearing a light dress that was caught by the morning breeze. Peter was already still mildly aroused from his overnight dreams and the sight of her was more than a minor temptation but he suppressed his thoughts and headed to the morning’s filming. By the time lunch was being served for everyone, Peter assisted Sofia with getting her lunch and invited her to join him in the villa to eat instead of the usual break she would take to talk to some of the crew. He fancied that the group of them gossiped in Spanish but he had no real way of knowing. Sofia joined him willingly. 

As they ate, they talked and Peter found himself drawn more than ever by her liquid brown eyes, her lips, and her voice was like velvet. The light dress that she wore left very little to the imagination and his height, even as they sat, gave him a pleasant view of her chest. Lunch finished, Peter held out an arm to escort her to her room. 

Standing at her door, Peter smiled at her and she returned it. The entire morning he’d controlled himself but now, alone in the cool hall by her room, he couldn’t any longer. His hand lifted, seemingly of it’s own accord, to her cheek to touch her lightly. Her lips parted slightly, Sofia tilted her head upward and Peter was bending down. As their lips met, she melted against him and into his enfolding arms. 

Together, they were soon in her room and by her bed. Slowly, he was sliding her light dress from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Her lace bra and panties were almost sheer and his already aroused body grew more so. Removing those last few garments, Peter was pleased to see her equally aroused. Sofia’s slender fingers were undressing him, touching him gently as if he could be aroused further. Both naked now, Peter was laying her back on the large bed. Sofia opened herself to him eagerly. 

Peter found her hand guiding him into her entrance. A soft moan from her as he filled her completely. His lips caressed her as he made love to her languidly. Sofia’s nails scratched lightly over the skin of his back and buttocks, unable to stay still as they moved against one another. He was the first to peak, surging into her with a groan but continuing on until she was arching her back upwards, pulling him inside her deeper than he thought possible. Her muscles spasmed around his member, locking him tight to her until her body trembled and relaxed, finally releasing him. Lowering himself to the bed by her side, gathering her in his arms towards him as he stroked her body slightly to ease her down from her orgasm. 

‘Oh Sofia. I shouldn’t have given in.’ Peter apologized to her. She placed a slender finger on his lips, stopping him from saying anything further.

‘Shush, Peter. Enjoy the moment. We have weeks more to enjoy this.’

‘The others?’ He murmured.

‘Have been wondering why it has taken so long.’ She smiled, a soft laugh from her lips. Peter did a double take at her words. ‘Oh, Peter. Such a gentleman!’ Her tone was light and teasing. ‘Make love to me again now.’ Peter obliged her.


End file.
